


Empathy | OT23

by yunve



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Assassin Dreamies, Betrayal, Cliffhangers, Criminal WayV, Gangsters, Mafia NCT, Multi, Plot Twists, Some Swearing, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunve/pseuds/yunve
Summary: OT21 AU— EMPATHYTaeyong the mafia’s boss whose been running his company smoothly until 7 prisoners escaped and is planning to take down NCT
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NCT127 •  
> Taeyong/Mafia Boss  
> Taeil/Assistant or reporter  
> Johnny/Weapon supplier  
> Yuta/Mafia-sniper1  
> Doyoung/Mafia-pocket knife  
> Jaehyun/Mafia-sniper2  
> Jungwoo/Mafia-grenades  
> Mark/Mafia-sniper3  
> —  
> NCTDREAM •  
> Renjun/Assassin-reporter  
> Jeno/Assassin-hacker1  
> Haechan/Assassin Leader  
> Jaemin/Assassin-hacker2  
> Chenle/Assassin-loud killer  
> Jisung/Assassin-silent killer  
> —  
> WAYV •  
> Kun/Gangster Leader  
> Ten/Karate teacher  
> Winwin/Escape plan+fighter  
> Lucas/Brick wall fighter  
> Xiaojun/Spy1  
> Hendery/Spy2  
> Yangyang/Spy3

Taeyong’s fingers ran through the thin paper as he flips through it the sound of flickering paper echoed through the busy hallways, tonight was quiet as usual it was quite unusual for the workers to not break the coffee machine the third time this week but good thing Taeyong didn’t have to pay for it. 

Taeyong thought to himself if he’ll make a meeting tomorrow about the recent cases, WayV has escaped prison again which made Taeyong uneasy if they had another master plan that will lead to another chaotic fight between them, Taeyong wishes to talk to Kun again if they meet each other face to face.

But of course reality had to get into their ways.  
—  
Daylight: Monday — 7:30 am  
“HELL! This taste like shit!” Yuta said spitting out the coffee onto Jaehyun’s shirt letting it absorb into his shirt, Jaehyun looks up at Yuta glaring at him before grabbing his tie as he aggressively pushes Yuta into the counter, “Control your mouth, Playboy.” Jaehyun said putting his forehead onto the olders as he grits his teeth, Yuta smirks “Mm you’re quite fiesty today aren’t you, Jae?” wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s neck as he licks his lips making a small growl escaping his mouth. 

“What are you guys doing?” Doyoung said leaning on the wall as he sips his coffe shifting his eyes on both of the men, both of them turns to see Doyoung slightly shaking his head as he clears his throat after, Yuta pushes Jaehyun away as he still held onto Jaehyun’s neck, the younger glares at the older before pushing him away as he stares at Doyoung who was snickering behind his palm “Get back to work you two.” Doyoung said as he walks towards them pushing them away from each other before getting another cup of coffee.

“Broke the machine again?” Jaehyun just nods earning a giggle from Doyoung “It’s fine I won’t tell Taeyong, I’ll just blame Yuta since he was flirting instead of doing his work” Jaehyun grins as he walks away “Thanks Doyoung i’ll treat you later” Doyoung smiles as he looks at Jaehyun walk away.  
—  
“What now, Doyoung? Isn’t Taeil my assistant?” Doyoung rolls his eyes as he places the paper stack onto Taeyong’s desk “Taeil is on his day off since you felt bad for having him pay for the broken machine last time so now you have to.” Doyoung said while signing random papers that made Taeyong push him away “What do you think you’re doing? Signing papers without ny consent?!” Taeyong picks up the papers as he stuffs them into his cabinet full of other papers he had forgotten..well mostly the payment for the coffee machine.

“I’ll take it from here now go!” Taeyong said firmly as he sat back down placing his legs on the table, crossing his arms as he looks at Doyoung nodding at him to leave, Doyoung huffs while stomping out of Taeyong’s office.  
—  
Taeyong received a phone call after signing all the thousands of papers, he groans as he picked up the phone “Taeyong we got ‘em” Taeyong stood up immediately as he grabs his jacket “I’ll meet you there” Taeyong said as he rushes out the door. Taeil was not on his day off instead he was with the youngsters spying on the enemy, Taeil is a good reporter he instantly calls Taeyong when something happens that is why Taeyong chose him when he first made the business.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This weapon will change their whole plan...

Taeil dug his nails into his shoulder as he glances as Jeno who was sipping onto his juice box while flipping through security cameras, it was all the same footages. Nothing had caught Taeil’s eye yet as he stood there he rolled his sleeve up to check the time, of course he had lots of time to find the criminals but he didn’t want to waste time just looking at the same things. 

Jeno flips through the same cameras again this time zooming into random corners or alleyways, he shifts his body slightly closer to the screen as he bites down on the straw squirting out extra juice into his mouth as he swallows, Taeil stares blankly at the screen seeing nothing but the same frame. He got closer to Jeno placing his hand onto his shoulder as he leans into the screen trying to see if something had happened.

Jeno jumps up as he quickly flips to other cameras making Taeil blink uncontrollably, Jeno spits out his juice box as he pulls Taeil in then pointing at a corner “Nothing is there..” Taeil responses as his eyes shifted all over the place, Jeno turns Taeil’s head to his finger again but this time something had moved following along with several shadows, Taeil stood up straight as he then saw multiple people running around the corner wearing black and white. 

Taeil quickly got out his phone as he scrolls through his phone stopping at the contact he was looking for, as he waits for the person to pick up he quickly flipped through the cams as he saw the group of criminals move to the next location, when the person finally picked up he cleared his throat. “Taeyong we got ‘em”  
—  
Underground hideout  
“Damnit so they did escape thought the police office was incorrect again..” Taeyong scans through the security cameras as he sees them run out, of course he sees the same person that comes out first Taeyong had a suspension that this person was their escape planner. 

“Kinda stupid for them to be hiding in a corner!” Jeno said across the room fiddling around with the juice boxes stuffed into the couch behind them, Taeil ignores the younger as he flips back to another camera that totally revealed all the identities of the criminals, Taeyong clicks open his pen as he started to write down the facial features so he can give out to the police then his group can finally kick their asses! Well of course they need to find their location but for now they’ll have to stop there. For now.  
—  
Dreamies dorm  
“Jisungie, look over here!” Jaemin said stuffing the camera into the younger’s face making him squirm away “Stop!” He said harshly pushing Jaemin into the floor, Jaemin jumps back up as he attacks Jisung with cuddles receiving a scream. “Renjun, let’s switch rooms” Chenle said stomping into the living room throwing a pillow onto the floor as Chenle caught Renjun’s attention “Them again?” Chenle just nods as he crosses his arms while pouting, Renjun chuckles as he stood up picking up Chenle’s pillow then walking into the noisy room, Chenle perks up a bright smile as he runs into Renjun’s room. 

“So loud” Jeno said throwing a candy wrapper onto the floor nearly getting into the trash bin as he chews into the candy he looks at the screen cams, squinting, as he couldn’t see their faces even in slow-mo. Jeno sighs loudly as he heard screeching and thumping above him, he then stood onto his chair as he bangs onto the ceiling “HEY! BE QUIET!” after he had said that the dorm became silent as he sinks into his seat. He checks his phone to see an anonymous number text him with the following message “Number 127 has seen us, Sir.” Jeno widens his eyes as he quickly dismisses the message, he thought to himself if that was one of the criminals that they were targeting, he stood up as he stumbles through the trash on the ground then fumbling around in his cabinet.  
He pulled out a brown envelope that was written on the front “𝚃𝙾𝙿 𝚂𝙴𝙲𝚁𝙴𝚃“ he opened the envelope revealing a bunch of unnoticed Evidence. This could change their whole plan...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno’s secret that was covered up by Jaemin’s blood?!

Jeno spun his blue inked pen on his fingers as he bit onto the lid sighing heavily while looking at the mess he made, juice boxes everywhere, candy wrappers around the trash can which he gave up cleaning it up and crumpled up paper that was thrown onto the ground by Taeil that payed a visit yesterday, Jeno felt the need to clean up but there was millions of things to do for example; The mysterious message that was sent to him earlier..the last thing he needed to do was take care of himself but of course Jeno was not that kind of person. 

He glances at the envelope that that sitting on top of the table right beside the empty coffee cup Jaemin gave him he takes the cup and threw it away behind him, he couldn’t figure out why he couldn’t bare to open the envelope. It seems like something was stopping him from opening it, the worst thing is that he didn’t know why he felt that way —He then proceeds to tear open the envelope then quickly took out the object that was inside, he scans through the thin paper as he already made a hole through it, he turns to the back of it and widens his eyes..it looked like Jeno had found the great weapon that’ll stop all madness.

“Oh Jeno you finally came upstairs” Jaemin said across the kitchen washing the rest of the dishes while Haechan and Renjun fights over the tv remote again, Jeno just nods as he took out a plate from the cabinet after looking over his shoulder to see if Haechan and Renjun went into their rooms, as they did, Jeno then looks over at Jaemin who was all smiley while humming a tune, “I know about it, Jeno.” Jaemin said glaring at Jeno making him flinch then slowly turning his head towards Jaemin who was having the deadliest stare “Know about what..?” Jeno responses gulping, Jaemin turns off the faucet making the door silent even the other members kept quiet. 

“That secret you’ve been hiding in your roo-” before Jaemin finishes Jeno slams the plate into Jaemin’s head making the plate into thousands of pieces as Jaemin groans in pain as he held onto his head before looking up at Jeno with blood running down his forehead “What are you doing..?! Are..you crazy?!” Jaemin said hesitating to even stand up, Jeno then pins Jaemin down opening his mouth as he quickly plops sleeping pills into his mouth forcing water down his throat making Jaemin choke. When Jeno hears the door unlock from Jisung’s room he bit down onto his lip as he penetrates a shard of glass into his knee, as Jisung turns to the kitchen he immediately ran towards Jeno who was in pain (not really).

“Woah! What happened in here?” Jisung said crouching down in front of Jeno then seeing Jaemin laying down on the floor with his head still bleeding “They attacked..” Jeno said pulling out the shard out of his knee then throwing it onto the floor, “Who?” Jisung responses while lifting up Jaemin’s head as he grabs a cloth, placing it on his forehead to stop the bleeding “I mean..there was an earthquake!” Jeno said quickly covering his mouth avoiding eye contact, Jisung found it weird since he hasn’t felt any shaking but he didn’t question since both of his members were bleeding. “Let’s go to the pharmacy” Jisung said carrying Jaemin on his back as he held out his hand for Jeno to hold onto it and Jeno did.

—  
127 dorms  
“Have you heard?” Jungwoo said chewing on his gum then sticking it under the table, Doyoung looks at him in disgust “Ew...” he clears his throat “heard what?” Jungwoo places his legs crossed on the table “there was a rumour going around that there’s a traitor among us” Doyoung shot his head up “What happened..?” Jungwoo shrugs “I don’t know I just heard that Jaemin and Jeno was injured earlier today” Doyoung bit his cheek “But I haven’t seen them yet so I don’t know” Jungwoo breaks the silence once again “Who do you think is the traitor?” Doyoung said plugging the blow dyer as he dries his hair “Maybe..Johnny?” Doyoung raises an eyebrow shifting his focus onto Jungwoo “Why?” ... “Well he’s the weapon holder he could have shot both of them” Doyoung turns off the blow dyer barely drying his hair as he turns his body to Jungwoo, “How did you know they were shot?” Doyoung questions. Jungwoo looks up at Doyoung “Are you suspecting me?” Doyoung shrugs in response as he continues to dry his hair completely ignoring Jungwoo after.  
—  
The next day everyone spreads the rumours like wild fire making Taeyong hold a meeting,  
“Boys. What is the meaning of this? A traitor?” Taeyong slams his fist into the table making everyone’s eyes on him “What if you’re the traitor..” Yuta mumbles under his breath “No he isn’t” Taeil speaks up as Yuta shot him a glare “It’s maybe you, Taeil” Haechan said twirling around his tie “Why are you assuming? Are you the traitor?” Mark said across the table sipping on his coffee, “Maybe it’s you Mark since you haven’t been here for a while” Jaehyun said raising a brow while crossing his arms, “Or it’s you Jaehyun since you’ve been a little bitch these days.” Yuta defends Mark as soon as possible “Why are defending the traitor? Are you one too?” Jaehyun responses glaring at Yuta who was already steaming.

“QUIET!” Taeyong said jumping onto the table “If I hear anyone of you talking about this we’ll have a long talk. Got it? DISMISS!” all Taeyong was groans and attitudes of toddlers, Taeil stayed behind as he looks up at Taeyong waiting for him to acknowledge his existence, finally Taeyong turns his focus on Taeil who was patiently waiting “Yes, Taeil?” Taeyong said sitting in front of Taeil “Who do you think it is..?” Taeyong sighs as he ruffles through Taeil’s hair sliding off the table, “ I think it’s you now go” Taeil widens his eyes as he stood up backing away from Taeyong who took out a knife signalling him to leave. “A secret that was covered up by violence I see, Mr. Lee” Taeil leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin’s mysterious disappearance

{Jaemin’s POV}  
Laying down on the hospital bed with tubes stuck into my skin, I open my eyes to see snow falling onto my face turning into water as it rolls down my face, it seems like I was dreaming?Hallucinating? Or was this real? But why was I in a hospital bed with tubes of mysterious liquid going into my body? Why should I trust the people behind these covered faces? How will I know that they will heal me? So many questions that will never be answered. — I need to get out of here, now, I sat up then looking around if there were any nurses or any other patients, nobody. A great chance for me to escape, taking out the tubes from my arm I stand steadily on my feet as I grab a bandage, wrapping it on my arm that was leaking from the liquid. I grabbed my clothes from the table that was beside the hospital bed neatly folded as I dressed up quickly before jumping out the window and landing safely (somehow) on my feet then running to my next location.

—  
{End of POV}  
Renjun pushes the chair away from him looking up at Mark who was across him taking his pills “Mark?” Renjun spun himself beside Mark who didn’t seem interested in talking but he looked at Renjun anyways, gulping down the remaining water, “Who do you think hurt Jaemin and Jeno?” Renjun tones down his voice so only Mark could hear since he was practically beside his ear, Mark shifts his body slightly away from Renjun that made him have a questioned look “Don’t tell anyone but I think it’s Chenle” Renjun raises a brow “Why?” Mark looks around to see if nobody was around “Well he didn’t seem like he knew what was going on..it was all over the office but how does he not know?” Renjun just nods as he bit his nail thinking of Mark’s response. “What about you?” Renjun comes closer to Mark’s year covering the side of his face “J e n o” Mark backs away from Renjun shaking his head slightly “Let me explain!” Mark crosses his arms signalling Renjun to talk, “Why was Jaemin the only one that had a head injury? And why did he have a sleeping pill? If it was an enemy then Jeno should know who it is if the pills were in his mouth, right? But why did Jeno only have a small injury? Why specifically a plate? If it was the enemy that it should’ve been a bullet not a plate plus Jaemin and Jeno were alone in the kitchen if there was an intruder then it would’ve set the alarm. It couldn’t be Chenle since he went to my room and I was with Haechan, couldn’t be Jisung since he came to the scene plus he wasn’t in the kitchen the whole day and Jeno just came up another thing he was very moody when he came up.” Renjun finishes having Mark’s jaw drop from his explanation “Wow Renjun...I think you should tell that to Taeyong..” Mark closes his mouth thinking about what Renjun had said. “Later, I’m visiting if Jaemin is awake so I’ll come back.” Renjun stood up waving at Mark before walking out. 

—  
Jaehyun walks out of the office with a gloomy look having Doyoung concerned as ever “What happened in there?” Jaehyun just gave Doyoung a look then walking away making Doyoung turn his head leaving him speechless, after the silence Doyoung had the courage to go into Taeyong’s office completely barging in “What is the meaning of this, Mr. Lee?” Doyoung grabs onto Taeyong’s tie pulling him in “Meaning of what, Mr. Kim?” Doyoung gulps “Treating the employees like this? Scolding them for what?! This is the seventh employee this week!” Doyoung raises his voice slightly making Taeyong flinch “Mr. Kim, you do know that they were doing things they shouldn’t?” Doyoung scoffs at Taeyong’s response “Like what? What possibly made them get into trouble? What rules-” Doyoung air quotes “did they break?” Taeyong slips his hand onto Doyoung’s shoulder aggressively gripping onto it “The rules that should..NEVER get broken” Doyoung chews on his tongue “The ones you should know.” Taeyong pushes Doyoung away but Doyoung still has his hands around Taeyong’s tie pulling him over the table “You think you can yell at the employees as you please?” Taeyong avoids Doyoung’s piercing eyes “Look at me, Mr. Lee” Taeyong does “I’m the boss that leads you” Doyoung snickers “Then lead us.” Doyoung drops Taeyong making him land into his chair, Doyoung leaves the office without saying another word. 

“You did what?!” Jungwoo said shaking Doyoung uncontrollably “Taeyong will literally kill you if he sees you!” Doyoung shook his head “Nonsense he’ll never kill me or any of us, we are his weakness he wouldn’t know what to do without us” Jungwoo but the insides of his cheek making a click after “You think that, but the next thing you know your head will be on the dinner plate” Yuta said across them sipping on his bitter sweet coffee, the way he likes it, “And how is that coffee, Yuta?” Jaehyun said walking towards Yuta, Jungwoo and Doyoung ignores them “Well you should apologize soon then..” Doyoung thought to himself, “𝑎𝑝𝑜𝑙𝑜𝑔𝑖𝑧𝑒? 𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑤ℎ𝑦 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑙𝑑 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝐼 𝑑𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡?“   
—  
SM hospital   
Renjun knocks onto the door “Jaemin, I’m coming in” as Renjun enters he walks to Jaemin’s bed seeing an empty bed with tubes leaking out, he dropped the flowered vase and food he made earlier onto the ground that painted the white floor tiles, “No way...” he turns to the window to see it wide open the cold breeze brushes onto Renjun’s facial features “Jaemin..”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WayV’s chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was more of a funny chapter since I was in a good mood today!

{Jaemin’s POV} I saw them..the people that I never expected to see..I backed up into a corner listening carefully to their conversation _“Thanks dude, for saving our butts out there”_ one guy said _“Mhm we were almost caught”_ wait.. ‘almost caught’? Are they..the criminals?! No way I was literally in front of them, I could feel my heart beating faster and faster..I felt like it’ll jump out of my chest any moment. I heard footsteps coming closer to me before I thought twice I hid under a staircase leading up to an apartment, heard some fidgeting of bullets in their pockets maybe they had a gun with them? I covered my mouth with my hands now only breathing in with my nose, I felt shivers down my spine as I saw the figure’s shadow reflect onto the brick walls getting bigger and bigger, before I knew it they were closer to me than I expected.

{End POV}

—

WayV’s hidden base

”Aaah it feels like home in here” Hendery flops onto the couch sinking into it while munching on salted potato chips that clung onto his hips he looked at the painting above him with the quote “ _NO RULES, NO CARE”_ after staring at it he focuses on Lucas who was having a somewhat scavenger hunt in the fridge, throwing empty spoiled milk cartons on the ground making the room smell, taking out expired mayonnaise and taking a finger full of it as he stuffs its in his mouth, Hendery gags “Lucas, why don’t you eat the chips we stole from the store? Instead of eating expired mayonnaise?” Hendery yells across the room grabbing Lucas’s attention “No..I want chicken” Lucas whines throwing the expired mayonnaise into the fridge, Hendery rolled his eyes.

On the other hand Xiaojun was actually taking a nap obviously not doing his job, Hendery ignores the fact that they need to spy on the target and kept on chomping on the chips completely making a mess on the couch which nobody is gonna clean up. Yangyang, though, is doing his job on a random building having his infamous hawk eyes if something happens he’ll immediately call us with that useless walkie-talkie that in fact doesn’t work (proven by Hendery)

Ten barges in with a black bag throwing it at Lucas’s head knocking him over “WAKE THE FUCK UP!” Hendery turns his head to Ten “What the hell..HAPPENED IN HERE?!” Hendery simply kicked Xiaojun’s head that was underneath his feet waking him up “We have no jobs” Hendery kept a straight face trying not to laugh out because he knows that they needed to do their spying job but he refused to “Why are you guys not with Yangyang?!” Ten slams the door behind him causing Lucas to rage “Stop being an angry old grandpa!” Lucas throws the heavy black bag at Ten who caught it within seconds “Lucas take your medication, Hendery and Xiaojun get up! I’m telling Kun about you’re behaviour!” Hendery rolls his again along with Xiaojun before standing up and walking out the door, slumping. 

—

Spy’s mission

Yangyang got up from his spot as he saw Hendery and Xiaojun from a distance he waved his hands to catch their attention when they came over Yangyang’s first thing he did was scold them, of course as their youngest Yangyang needed to be the older one in these types of situations. “Why are you guys late, again?” Yangyang took out a pen clicking it open whilst having a notebook in his arms, Hendery stepped up “I was eating chips..” he dropped his head having a slap across his face by Yangyang after writing his reason, Xiaojun steps up next after Hendery “Taking a nap” Xiaojun does the same as Hendery earning a slap across the face. Yangyang puts away his notes into his bag as he took out a telescope setting it up as he points the head of it to the building of their target, Yangyang stood up straight as he turns around to the two clumsy spies “Hendery, you look at the telescope if something happens tell Xiaojun and you, Xiaojun, MUST call me if that ever happens, okay? I’ll be in the main base looking at the cams that were set up in the building.” Yangyang orders earning the two spies a nod in response.

{Hendery’s POV}

I was doing my job perfectly until a bird fucking pooped on my head! Was I really a shitty spy? For them to even have the guts to do that! Xiaojun even laughed at me, damn I wished that bird pooped on him instead of me but of course it always has to be when I’m doing my job... it pisses me off, somehow, it’s always me that has to have bad luck honestly I don’t feel good thinking about that.

Wait a minute..WHERE THE FUCK IS THE BOSS?! Of that company..NCT?! Oh fuck oh fuck.. how can I possibly miss that? The main point of my job?! Shit..Yangyang is gonna kick me in the ass! Did Xiaojun see him? No! Of course not since he doesn’t have the fucking telescope! I’m so stupid..wait no. That bird is stupid for not holding in their poop! Could’ve waited for 5 minutes Karen! 

“Xiaojun! The boss is gone tell Yangyang quick!” Xiaojun looks around for the walkie talkie “Where is it?!” Hendery turns around quickly to see that the walkie talkie was nowhere in sight..

Last time he saw it was with Yangyang..wait. NO WAY!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Jaemin’s chapter :)

Jaemin leaned against the cold stone wall that shivered him, he slid down to the ground as he wrapped himself in his black zippered jacket looking at the bright moon that was complimenting his facial features, he took bite into his granola bar not wasting a single crumb. 

He stood up to walk down a dark alleyway only hearing the sounds of his footsteps, as he came out of the alleyway he was greeted by a bunch of tall muscular gangsters that were blocking his way, one of them caught him staring then spitting out the used cigarette that was still lit onto the ground creating a small fire which led to a bigger one.

”What are you doing out here so late, kid?” the stranger snickers walking towards Jaemin as he backed up slowly leading him to run away then having them run after Jaemin, as he ran his head started to ache badly it was the injury he had and the smoke that was from the lit cigarette, he swung his leather jacket around his face slightly covering his nose that prevented the smoke to enter but was quite hard to breathe in.

He could hear their footsteps get closer to him so he decided to sprint taking a sharp corner as he fell into a close convenient close hearing the bell from the top ring loudly that shook his body as he stumbles in he met eyes with the cashier who was wide eyed “Are you..okay, Sir?” they questioned slowly crouching down, Jaemin tries to catch his breath while walking towards the counter to see them having their hands above their heads “Please take the money!” They immediately stood up quickly giving Jaemin the money “No no..I don’t want money, I need help” Jaemin drops the money on the ground as he took their hands pulling them into him as he begs them.

They looked around seeing the same gangsters look around the area they nodded pulling Jaemin over the counter “You stay here, Sir” they gestures Jaemin to hide under the counter he just nods crawling underneath as he watches the cashier pick new fresh clothes from a small box handing him he clothes it was a random offer but he had to take it since it was probably the only way keeping him safe, it was a beige coat with black sunglasses along with a black cap, he quickly took off the leather jacket replacing it with the beige jacket that complimented his white shirt that was surprisingly not stained along with his ripped black jeans that were dampened but it was better than having them soaked, he then placed the black cap on along with the sunglasses as he adjusts them. 

After moments of silence he heard the bell ring with heavy footsteps in front of the counter “Hey, have you seen a small punk? That was wearing a black jacket? Has a punchable face?” Jaemin glances at the cashier that was on their tippy toes he could guess that the gangster was pulling up on their collar but he couldn’t help but grit his teeth, “No sir..” “Damnit..well have you seen one run around here?” “No sir..I haven’t seen anyone like that..” “You little shit! You know where they are!” Jaemin flinches when the cashier crashes onto the ground he bit his lip making his hands into fists.

Before he knew it he jumped over the counter as his foot went into the gangster’s cheek making him face first into the ground as he coughs out blood mixing in with some of his saliva,

A scream was created behind Jaemin as he turns around to see the cashier up in the air with another gangster holding them up, Jaemin punches them in the stomach then grabbing a fist full of their hair and slamming them into the glassed window quickly catching the cashier placing them safely down before elbowing the next gangster in the chest spinning around to kick them to the ground Jaemin gets on top of them having a hold of their head and spinning it around earning a loud crack, the last gangster pulls out a knife as they punches Jaemin into ground piercing the blade into Jaemin’s thigh making him groan in pain “fuck..” he mumbles as he kicks them off of him with his other leg, he takes out the knife as he quickly wraps his hand around the wound before it bleeds out. The gangster got up ready to strangle Jaemin but right when they were about to get in...

Off with their head

having it roll to the cashier’s feet, it reeks sweaty bodies and especially..dead ones. Jaemin stood up slowly fumbling his way to the cashier who looked like they had seen way too much “Are you okay, Sir?” they placed their arm around Jaemin’s neck trying to support him “I just need something to stop this mess..” He responds as the blood drips down his pants and onto the floor painting it red, the cashier just nods walking behind the counter laying down Jaemin. 

“May I..?” they point to Jaemin’s pants making him look down face turning red from embarrassment, they catches Jaemin staring “Don’t worry! I’m a guy..so..” they quickly responded breaking the awkwardness having Jaemin sigh in relief “Yeah..” leading him to unbutton his pants only down to Jaemin’s wound, he places alcohol onto the wound with a dampened cloth receiving a painful groan, he then proceeds to wrap the wound with bandages as he pulls up his pants, buttoning it up again. 

Jaemin sits up slowly trying to move his injured leg slightly “Feels good already!” earning a small chuckle from the cashier, Jaemin stood up leading up with the cashier “Thanks for the help” “And thanks for saving me” they both chuckled before shaking each other’s hands before glancing at the messy scene that still needs to be cleaned up, “I’m so sorry but I have to go..if the police come please do not mention a beige coat boy” the cashier nods “I’ll try explaining this to the police..- ” Jaemin just nods casually walking out the store “-or cleaning it up..”

—

Jaemin walks peacefully to a bridge that has a lake underneath it, the sounds of cars passing by and waves moving with the wind was peaceful for Jaemin especially when all these crazy stuff happened today, since he wasn’t too worried about going home he could wonder around all he wants cause he knows someone was following him.

He turns around to see a figure standing behind him with a bouquet of different flowers, as the wind blows harder some of the petals fly away into the moonlight the figure walks closer to Jaemin then jumping into his arms then letting go of the bouquet as it flies away.

”Goodnight...

Renjun”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia’s start!

* * *

“I called this meeting for an important reason, you all know why?” Taeyong unrolls a mat on the table revealing a giant map of the city, the others looked curious on what the next mission will be they patiently wait to for the answer “We found the hideout and we are planning on planting a bomb underneath them.” the whole room fills with amazed sounds along with praising comments “When are we going?” Haechan yells across the room “Tonight” Taeyong pins the hideout on the map earning the whole office to scream out in excitement, papers flying, he could even see empty paper cups in the air, Taeyong perks up a smile nodding at Taeil who had the brightest smile he’d seen in a while. 

“Snipers, I’d like to speak with you before going out tonight” Taeyong said as everyone else leaves the office “Uh sure thing” Jaehyun responses before sitting back down along with Yuta and Mark “When this plan backfires I’d like you three to bring your snipers-” Taeyong crouches down pulling out a black suitcase as he places it on the table, clicking the locks open, “-this is what they are coming here for” revealing different kinds of gems, pearls, money that costs billions, their faces lit up by amazement as they looked up at Taeyong, nodding. 

—

“This is a great opportunity to show our sniper skills!” Mark said adjusting his tie that was undone earlier while they were celebrating, Jaehyun just nods “Can’t wait to be with you, Markie” Yuta wraps his arm around Mark’ shoulders pulling him to his chest, leaving Jaehyun alone, Mark glances at Jaehyun who was fiddling with his glasses that sat on top of his arched nose “And Jaehyun!” Mark wraps his arm around Jaehyun making him flinch from the random skin ship, Yuta rolls his eyes as he slaps Mark’s arm away from Jaehyun but he wouldn’t budge.

As they arrived in their dorm Yuta immediately flops onto the bed bringing Mark with him “Agh!” Jaehyun turns around to see a couple of love birds having their moment, he does a gagging gesture before walking into his own room, locking the door behind him, he then opens his closet picking out his clothes he’ll wear tonight as he heads to his bathroom. Jaehyun turns on the faucet letting know the two lovers that he was gonna shower, “I love you, Markieeee” is what Jaehyun heard everyday and he just thinks to himself why did he agree rooming with them? He still regrets rejecting Doyoung’s offer of rooming with him but now he’s roommates with Jungwoo, the funny thing is that Yuta and Mark aren’t even dating, yet. But if they did he’ll definitely move out on the first night since he knows what Yuta will do to Mark when he’s horny. 

After Jaehyun got out of the shower and changed he opened the door slightly to see the soon-to-be couple still on the bed cuddling like they were stuck together, he sighs closing the door, locking it again before taking out his bag that kept in his sniper, he hasn’t used it in a long time since he hates practicing with Yuta, Mark always practices with himself because he likes peace and quiet which Yuta is the complete opposite, likes to make fun of Jaehyun when he misses the target and sometimes wished he was given another job, but he had to deal with it or become jobless which he doesn’t want to experience ever again.

Jaehyun places the bag on his bed before sitting beside it, he pulls out the sniper that was filled with scratches left to right as he saw how filthy it was he went into the bathroom to grab a wet cloth then going back to the bed placing the cloth on the sniper as he wipes it throughly. “Damn this thing is dirty” Jaehyun said to myself as he wipes the edges and the bullet whole that was the dirtiest place of the sniper, when he finished he puts back the sniper into the back, zipping it closed, then putting it beside his bed as he turns on the lamp that was placed on the dusty nightstand. 

Jaehyun opens his door taking another peek to see Yuta and Mark on their own beds this time Jaehyun stepped out of his room with his giant grey hoodie that covered his whole upper body while the bottom half was covered by black ripped jeans he wanted to look cool but cozy at the same time but he remembered that he was gonna stay at the office the whole time but whatever he’ll look good for Doyoung either way, Jaehyun shook his head erasing the thoughts about Doyoung away as he swings his bag around his shoulder before walking to the doorstep putting on his shoes then walking out. 

—

Jaehyun walks to the rooftop of the building as he prepares for his mission he pulls out as he records the starry sky before sending it to Doyoung, he didn’t expect Doyoung to answer him since it was 1:27am but he does know Doyoung sleeps late so it doesn’t really matter if he replies or not. 

As the sun rises slowly Jaehyun takes out his phone again taking a picture of the scenery he saw through his eyes then sending it to Doyoung who hasn’t answered from hours ago. But of course he had a long day dealing with Taeyong’s bratty ass so he wouldn’t be surprised to see Doyoung with dark circles under his eyes.

—

Jungwoo and Doyoung sneaks stealthy into the hideout trying to not trigger any alarms, as they entered underneath the hideout Jungwoo quickly unzips his bag revealing a bunch of different kinds of explosive weapons cramped up together, he takes out a big red ticking bomb that had giant timer on it, he set the timer up to 1hr to give the others sometime to et ready, Doyoung looks around to see if the criminals will come back but there was nobody in sight. After planting in the bomb the two hurriedly came out underneath, Jeno sees them and gave Taeil a thumbs up. 

Taeil them called Taeyong from a walkie-talkie saying that the two did their jobs, “Great tell them to wait around the area” Taeil responses with a “Mhm” ending the call then calling Doyoung telling him what Taeyong had said. 

While on the rooftop the snipers were silent. 

—

*BOOM*

The bomb went exploding the whole hideout as the team were relieved and celebrating once again what they didn’t realize was the enemy was right under their noses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for that cliffhanger but i promise next chapter will NOT be a cliffhanger..maybe..idk


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They vs them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating much! ive been busy with school and other aus! btw this wasnt read over so if there are typos, thats the reason why! ill check this over soon and will fix some errors!

”Are you sure this is the right place?” Hendery said walking up the stairs while crouching down Xiaojun just looks at Hendery who was clueless of the plan “Yes, what else do you think this place is?” ”A drug dealers home?!” Hendery’s voice echoes through the hallways causing Xiaojun to tackle him down as he heard footsteps, he places his palm onto Hendery’s mouth as he muffles into it. Xiaojun pins down Hendery to prevent him from moving around before leaning onto the wall hearing small conversations between the enemy. 

_”Thanks for coming” “It’s not a big deal honestly” “No, I’m serious thanks” “Pssh anyways you have the money?”_

(Money?) Xiaojun thought as he leans closer to the wall trying to hear more of the conversation.

_”Yeah but you have to do that favour” “Of course! Can’t leave you empty handed” “Haha thanks” “No problem, where’s the money by the way?” “Under that desk” “Oh thanks, he barely hid it haha”_

(Who are they? Are they from ours? Or theirs?) Xiaojun felt a smack on his arm then looking down at Hendery who had wide eyes looking at the opposite side of them Xiaojun follows them to see one of the enemies staring directly at them, Xiaojun stood up immediately, letting go of Hendery during the process, both of them doesn’t flinch. “You..” Xiaojun swallows hard at the enemy who steps a step forward, Hendery sits up slowly standing up before both of them pulls out a pistol and a sniper. Hendery just stares at Xiaojun who was signalling him to run towards the next pair of stairs, Hendery didn’t think twice as he ran quickly towards the stairs as the sounds of bullets echoes through the building.

—

“What was that?” Yuta asked Jaehyun who was sitting crossed legged on the concrete flooring he just shrugs as he continues to mind his own business, Yuta rolls his eyes looking at his bag that was covering his sniper that he take out since this morning, the door opens slightly causing both sniper users to turn their heads thinking it was Mark who went to the bathroom but it was an unfamiliar figure, holding a grenade in their gloved hand. 

It took both snipers to take a moment to realize that that was a grenade but when they do both of them quickly took out their snipers slipping in a bullet or two inside the slot as it closes shut, they stood there ready to shoot the figure but as soon as they pulled the trigger the figure throws the grenade having it land onto the ground as it rolls to Jaehyun’s tip of his shoe, “FUC-”

—

“Jeno, what happened to Jaehyun’s cam?” Taeil points out as the screen turns white glitching into pitch black, Taeyong punches in Jaehyun’s walkie-talkie “Jaehyun? What happened?” strange loud noises came out of the speaker as it disconnects to Johnny’s walkie-talkie instead. “How much did you get?” Taeyong questions at what Johnny had said “Johnny?” silence fell into the room then Johnny clearing his throat “Uhm..Taeyong? Did something happen?” Taeyong bit his lip “Mm what are you doing? Aren’t you suppose to be outside?” Taeyong whispers to Jeno to switch to the outside cam as Jeno does what he was told to Johnny was nowhere in sight, the only members out was Doyoung and Jungwoo. 

“I’m..going to the washroom!” Johnny chuckles nervously as he swallows thickly waiting for a response “What money?” Johnny was quick to disconnect his walkie-talkie switching to Jungwoo’s “Doyoung! Stop tickling me” Taeyong just disconnects as well, placing his finger on his chin “Any news from Johnny?” Taeil said clicking to another cam showing a quick frame of Mark and a mysterious figure as Taeyong caught that he widens his eyes slamming his palm onto the keyboard “Who is that?!” Jeno clicks back to the pervious cam that had Mark, the cam was glitchy but quite clear that was Mark. 

—

Jisung watches from afar with Chenle clinging onto his arm praying he won’t fall since they were on another building roof, the wind blew harshly at them as Jisung held onto Chenle as well “Why did we agree to this?!” Chenle screeches breaking Jisung’s earlobe “I swear..if you screech one more time..i’m throwing you off this roof!” Chenle immediately shuts his mouth as he clung onto Jisung more slightly squeezing his uniform sleeve, the wind picked up as it hits Jisung hard swinging to the edge as they both fell off the platform, Jisung quickly grips onto the edge of the platform, Chenle squeals holding onto Jisung’s arm making the seams of his sleeve rip slightly. 

“FUCK! FUCK! OH FUCK!” Chenle cusses as he screams while swinging his legs around both making both of them swing, Jisung grits his teeth as he throws Chenle onto the platform then letting go.

Jisung’s gravity hook grab onto a glass window as he breaks himself into the building’s window creating the glass to stab into his revealed shoulder, he groans in pain quickly ripping the rest of his sleeve off then wrapping it around the wound that blood was bleeding through the fabric. Jisung stood up to face a figure rustling into a suitcase full of money they stare at each other before one of them spoke. “Hi?”

—

Xiaojun pushes himself onto Mark who places his sniper onto Xiaojun’s chest ready to pull the trigger, before Mark could pull it Xiaojun has shot him into his thigh causing him to yelp in pain, Mark kicks Xiaojun off of him as he grips onto his his wound squeezing it slightly, Xiaojun lands on his feet as he swings his leg at Mark having his heel land ono Mark’s cheek making him to cough out blood, Mark then pulls out a pocket knife carelessly throwing it at Xiaojun who quickly rolls away and behind of Mark as he strangles Mark. Mark then shoots Xiaojun in the arm causing him to unwrap his arms as he lands onto the ground biting into his sleeve, ripping it off as he quickly wraps it around his injured arm, it’s Mark’s chance to tackle down Xiaojun as he pulls out a syringe filled in with poison as he stuck it into Xiaojun’s neck making his squirm but Mark’s hand was pressing down onto Xiaojun’s chest as his legs were around his arms preventing him to escape from his grasp.

—

“Who are you?” Jisung said crossing his arms as he sneaks his sharpened knife into his hands grasp, the figure closes the suitcase sneaking in some of the money into his pocket “Pfft I saw that, I’m not blind ya know?” Jisung snickers, the figure takes the money out slowly as he throws it at Jisung, distracting him as he focuses on the money before seeing colourful smoke appear in his vision, he looked up to see nothing but smoke as he backs up before falling down the building. Jisung widens his eyes “CHENLE!” he calls out to the older but he got to response not even a shot look from the roof, he gulps feeling himself relax as he was falling. 

(Damnit where are you?) Jisung thought to himself.

—

Jeno stood up from seat causing the two elders to stare at him as he takes something out from his filing cabinet, he then took out a knife as he walks towards them having an innocent grin painted onto his devilish features, Taeyong frowns as he pulls Taeil beside him “What do you think you’re doing, Jeno?” Jeno shot Taeyong a glare as he ran towards them but before he threw a punch he fell to the ground revealing Jaemin who was holding a taser, he smiles at them before waving his hand to leave with him, they just nods as they quickly ran out. 

“Jaemin, are you okay now?” Taeyong places his hand onto the younger’s shoulder, Jaemin nods turning his head towards Renjun who was holding a suitcase “Oh you kept it safe” Taeil said walking towards the others as they gather around, Taeyong chuckles “Just in case if the enemy finds it, it’ll be a fake one” 

—

Winwin walks down the hallway to see Kun with money in his hands as he ran info Winwin “Kun?” Winwin questions “What are you doing here?” Kun quickly hid the money behind his back, smiling nervously. “I should be asking you that” Winwin pulls out his phone that has an audio tape on the speaker as it echoes through the hallways. 

—

_“Where’s the money?”_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The biggest weapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating much!! tbh i dont know how to continue this so im so sorry

“Are you okay, Sung?” Haechan said shielding Jisung with his body making the youngest awaken “Ugh..yeah..i think?” Haechan gets off of Jisung as they both look around “I’m alive? How?” Jisung asks as he rubs his head “It’s a secret” Haechan winks before swinging his bag onto his shoulders “Let’s go to the hide out since something happened in the office” Haechan suggest as he gestures Jisung to follow and the youngest does. 

“Where’s the others?” Haechan questions glancing at Jisung who has been quiet, yes he is a silent killer but he’s very talkative when with Haechan “I was with Le..and then I fell off the roof and into the office where I found the enemy but they distracted me and pushed me off from the window. So I don’t know what happened to Le” Jisung looks guilty so Haechan slightly smiles “It’ll be okay we can walkie-talkie him soon, okay?” the youngest just nods even though his facial expression says different.

—

At Dream hideout

“Make yourself comfortable Imma just call Jeno and ask his what’s up” Jisung ‘yeahs’ as he flops onto the couch that was in the living room while he overhears their conversation,

“Jeno? Hello?” Jeno didn’t pick up throughout the whole mission so Haechan switched to Chenle who immediately picked up 

_“Haechan?! Hello? Are you with Jisung?!”_

“Calm down, Jisung is safe with me. Where are you?” 

_“I’m heading to the hideout! I just saw the enemy’s spy! They’re heading North!”_

“North? I’ll tell Doyoung, thanks and see you” 

_“You too”_

They both hung up, Haechan then switches to Doyoung’s which it took him time to answer but he picks it up moments later 

“Doyoung? The enemy is heading to your direction, get ready and I’ll tell Taeil.” 

_“Uh yeah okay, me and Jungwoo as getting ready, by the way are they heading to the base or-”_

Doyoung hangs up without any heads up making Haechan call Taeil 

“Taeil?! Doyoung’s group-”

_“What happened?! We lost Jaehyun’s cam and Yuta’s, Jisung’s cam was lost as well!”_

“I think Doyoung’s group is under attack! Chenle told me that the enemy’s spy is heading to their direction and when I called Doyoung hangs up in the middle of his sentence” 

_“We’re checking Doyoung’s and Jungwoo’s cam right now”_

“Okay” 

Silence took over for a moment 

_“Oh geez..it’s out as well! Please try contacting Johnny”_

“Okay, call you later”

—

“Shit! Jungwoo watch out!” Doyoung aggressively pushes Jungwoo out the way as the bullets misses them by an inch “Thanks! Don’t let your guard down as well!” Doyoung nods before tackling down Yangyang “Damnit..” the spy mumbles as he stabs Doyoung in the ribs making Doyoung groan in pain as he gets off, Yangyang stood up as he points the gun at Jungwoo who slowly raises his arms up “I surrender” Yangyang scoffs as he pulls the trigger, 

The spy widens his eyes as Doyoung stood up with a pocket smacking the bullet with the edge of the blade “Fuck..how..” Doyoung smirks as he kicks the spy in the stomach, still having his foot on it he pushes down Yangyang as he twists his leg making Yangyang’s guts twist as well. 

After a moment of screaming, Yangyang grabs onto Doyoung foot sticking a sleeping syringe into it making Doyoung’s head spin as he falls to the ground unconscious, Jungwoo then had a chance to throw a grenade at the enemy as he quickly runs away with Doyoung in his arms, laughing innocently as a loud boom occurred.

—

“Johnny?” Haechan could hear himself echo from Johnny’s speakers as he repeats his words once again trying to pick up Johnny’s mumbles 

_“I’m..here..barely..”_

“What happened? Where are you?”

_“Outside...I see Doyoung in Jungwoo’s arms..”_

“Why? Are you with them? What happened?!”

_“I...protected...- ”_

“Who? Doyoung? Jungwoo?”

_“The enemy from Jungwoo’s grenade..”_

“What?! Why?! How?!” Haechan could hear Johnny heavily panting as he hears another voice 

_“Johnny, are you okay?” “Yeah..just...go” “What?! I can’t just leave you here! Let’s go!” “No..I’m..a traitor..”_ Haechan felt his heart drop at Johnny’s weak words _“No! You saved me! You still care about your members..” “I do..I still do..but I cannot face them..in this state..” “Johnny, you’re bleeding more! Stop talking and let’s go!” “I’m sorry, Haechan”_

Johnny hangs up. 

After that Haechan looks over at Jisung who has fallen asleep, Haechan sighs in frustration “Why..?!” as he was about to go outside he met Chenle at the entryway “Oh! Haechan you’re here, thought you left” Haechan swallows thickly “Jisung is inside” Chenle nods before grabbing onto Haechan’s sleeve making the older halt “Where are you going?” Haechan avoids eye contact but he still replies “To the base” Chenle slowly lets go of his sleeve as he closes the door before waving at Haechan. 

—

At the base

“Thanks, Jeno.” Haechan says as he throws away the envelope “Hope this never happens again” Taeyong said eyeing Jeno who was looking down at the ground avoiding all eye contact “It’s okay, you didn’t know what to do” Taeil adds at Taeyong’s comment before giving a pat on Jeno’s back.

“So Haechan, please say what you wanted to” Taeil says as he moves aside so Haechan can check the cams while he talks,

“Chenle n’ Jisung are at the Dream hideout, Jungwoo and Doyoung were suppose to be at the North but the enemy came, attacked. I called Johnny, he said that..he defended the enemy and he saw Jungwoo and Doyoung run away.” Taeyong looks at Taeil giving him a nod then looking back at Haechan who was flipping through the cams again “But I don’t know where Jaemin and Renjun are” Haechan sits down on the spinning chair as he leans against the cushion while rubbing his temples “They’re together outside” Taeyong smiles assuring Haechan that they’re fine earning a sigh of relief.

“You did good today, Haechan” Jeno says looking at the envelope that was crumpled and ripped inside the trash bin along with other trash “Talk about you, Jeno. You’ve been spending the whole day switching through cams and seeing if the others are fine” Haechan replies back giving him a thumbs up “Yeah but half of their cams were gone..” Jeno slumps “But it isn’t your fault” Taeyong replies for Haechan as he crouches down at the same level as Jeno, placing a hand onto Jeno’s shoulder slightly smiling even though he sees the pain in his eyes. “Let’s wait for them, okay?” Jeno nods.

After a moment of forgiving and forgetting, Jungwoo barrages in with Doyoung in his arms whimpering from the pain in his ribs as his blood drenches his clothing alongside Jungwoo’s as well “Help! Doyoung..he’s..he..” Taeyong immediately stood up jogging towards them as he took Doyoung away from Jungwoo, setting down the black haired boy onto the couch as he took out the medicare kit from underneath, them lifting up Doyoung’s shirt revealing a deep cut on his ribs he shushes Doyoung that was wincing at the alcohol that was being dabbed onto the wound “Hurt..s..” Doyoung slurs in between his groaning, Taeyong quickly takes out the bandage as he slowly wraps it around Doyoung’s wound multiple times so the bleeding wouldn’t seep through. After a moment Doyoung fell asleep soundly.

“Thank you, Yong” Jungwoo said mumbling, Taeyong nods as he moves Doyoung’s bangs away from his forehand revealing a beautiful view of the black haired boy, Taeil caught Taeyong looking fondly at Doyoung so he decides to tease him by ‘ooh’ing 

—

“You okay, John?” Ten says gripping onto Johnny’s wound causing the older to whimper “Ouch..be more gentle..” Ten rolls his eyes as he slightly pushes Johnny to move on “If I was you’ll be with no arm by now” Johnny snickers at Ten’s comment as he limps with Ten “Can’t believe my baby left you” Ten sighs dramatically knowing that Yangyang left by Johnny’s wish “Yeah I know you told him to leave now be quiet” Johnny makes a face at Ten since he didn’t say anything but he just shrugs

—

“You awake there bud?” Yuta says slapping Jaehyun making him quickly get up looking at his surroundings “What happened?! Am I in heaven..?” Jaehyun was obviously dreaming at this point so Yuta wants to wake up Jaehyun completely by saying something that’ll make him annoyed “Yes you’re here with me” Jaehyun shot Yuta a glare as he pushes Yuta away from him as he gets up to stretch “How long have I been out for?” Yuta furrows his brows “An hour” Jaehyun wasn’t surprised at all, he really needed rest since he doesn’t sleep regularly. “Where’s the others?” Jaehyun questions but Yuta shrugs “The enemy became my friend” Jaehyun widens his eyes as he grabs onto Yuta’s collar pulling him aggressively towards him “What?! Are you crazy?!” Yuta nods confidently “Yeah kinda..he’s really nice! Sadly he had to go since his boss was there haha” Jaehyun grips onto the collar harder “I’m serious dude. Hendery told me that he doesn’t actually want to hurt others but his boss just hates Taeyong’s guts” Jaehyun stays quiet signalling Yuta to continue “Kun doesn’t want money but he wants to break ties with Taeyong so that’s why he’s here” Jaehyun kinda believes him so he lets him go.

—

“Good..game, Xiaojun..” Mark says laying down as he catches his breath “By the way thanks for healing my wounds..we’ll be dead if Hendery didn’t come” Hendery smiles proudly “Yeah man, thanks” Xiaojun replies looking up at Hendery while leashing his blade into the case before giving him a thumbs up “No problem, you needed the help so I helped. Plus you should be thanking Lucas as well he was the one that suggests me to bring it” Xiaojun raises a brow “Lucas? Wow” Hendery giggles along with Mark. 

“Let’s call it a tie then?” Lucas says walking into the hallway making the others look towards him “Yeah” Mark replies giving Lucas a wide smile.

—

“I don’t want money” Kun replies at Winwin’s voice recording making the younger scoff “Really? Then what do you want? Real diamonds?” Kun shook his head as he drops the briefcase onto the ground then putting his arms up causing Winwin to give him a look.

“I want to break off ties with them, for good” Kun smiles warmly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — THE FINAL BOSS —

* * *

“Rise and shine, Doyoung” said Jungwoo with a sweet tone causing the older to awaken “Hey..” he replies alongside a small yawn before slowly getting up with Jungwoo’s support “You feel better?” Doyoung nods while rubbing his eyes “Cute..” Jungwoo mumbles trying to be quiet as possible but Jeno, across the room, definitely heard by the expression he’s showing. 

“Where’s Taeyong?” Jungwoo whines at Doyoung’s response, he wanted to be noticed as well “He went out, Taeil went to he base” Doyoung nods once again as he carefully gets up, Jungwoo was shocked at first so he quickly wraps his arms around Doyoung causing him to get startled “I..I’m fine” Doyoung giggles at Jungwoo’s cuteness “Yeah but I wanna take care of you” Jungwoo pinches Doyoung’s cheek causing Jeno to gag.

“You two, get a room!” Both of them looks at each other before laughing.

—

“Yangyang you brat!” Ten said smacking the youngest with the back of his hand right on his neck causing Yangyang yelp “Ouch! Johnny told me to leave!” Ten rolls his eyes “Then you both ate brats!” Ten pinches both, Yangyang’s and Johnny’s ear causing them to wince “I’m injured..!” Johnny said waving his other arm “Need a hand?” Yangyang jokingly said causing Ten to push him outside and lock him out.

“Sorry about that..Yangyang is a brat these days.” Johnny snickers “Can relate” Ten laughs as well before frowning at the sight of Johnny “Your arm...” Johnny’s smile immediately turns into a more dead expression “Yeah...it’s a pain in the ass for sure” Ten slowly nods as he stares at the blood that was staining the cloth.

It’s bleeding but Johnny seems like he doesn’t feel anything “Does it hurt?” Ten sat down beside Johnny’s laid body waiting for a response, it was silent for a moment. 

No responses from Johnny, no movement, just the sounds of Yangyang banging on the door. It was unusual so Ten turns his head to see Johnny’s eyes closed shut, he thought he was sleeping but his chest was not rising up nor the sounds of snoring which made the Thai man to panic. 

“Johnny?! Wake up!” Ten shook his body to get once again, no respond, nothing. 

“No way..Johnny you’re not dying!” Ten said placing layers and layers of cloth around Johnny’s missing arm “Damnit!” Ten bit down onto his lips until they bleed, he couldn’t think straight at all.

The sound of door banging and the sight of blood from his old friend staining his couch, his clothes especially the medical kit. 

Ten quickly unlocks the door and almost immediately Yangyang runs in to see Johnny’s body..

..lifeless

Perhaps?

—

“Haechan!” said Renjun as he ran up to him with a bag in his hands “Renjun! Where were you?!” Haechan said as he grips onto the smaller’s shoulder “I was with Jaemin in an alleyway” Haechan bit inside his cheek before glancing at Jaemin who was rustling through the mysterious bag and Renjun notices “We found the real gold that Boss was hiding!” Haechan’s jaw dropped “Crazy right?” Haechan nods at Jaemin’s comment “Okay so we just have to hide this from the enemy!”

Haechan nods as the youngsters ran to the opposite direction.

—

NCT BASE

“Since we’re all friends now let’s get out of here!” Hendery suggests as he got up from his spot alongside the others “Hendery, did the bomb go okay?” Xiaojun asks as he limps towards the brunette spy “Well about that..one if those snipers kicked it off the roof! I swear he must be a soccer player!” Mark chuckles behind them as he wraps both of his arms around the spies.

“So you suppose to bomb my team?” Hendery laughs nervously as he felt Mark’s scary glare piercing through his soul. 

“Yo man they were just doing their job!” Lucas protests causing the group to laugh.

As they had their fun and games there was a sudden halt to their conversation, the lights suddenly shuts down causing the group to freak out.

“Agh! The lights are off..”

“Wait..the exit is blocked out!!” 

“Who’s that?! Why are you touching me?!” 

“Yo man this ain’t funny!” 

“Ouch! Is that you, Hendery?” 

“What? I’m right here!” 

“Dumbass! We can’t see anything!” 

“Does someone have a flashlight?” 

“Wait! Lemme check if I brung my phone” 

“Whoever said that, good job” 

“Xiaojun” 

“Okay, Xiaojun, please hurry up! Someone is touching me and I feel uncomfortable!” 

“Was that Mark saying that?” 

“Yes! Hurry up!!” 

“Agh!! Light!!” 

Hendery shrieks as Xiaojun’s bright screen blinded him

“Okay..flashlight!” 

Xiaojun turns on the flashlight as it provides light he shines it on Hendery who was on the ground, he helped him up then he proceeds to shine it at Lucas who was standing right beside him. 

“Oh man! I was right beside you!” They both laugh.

As Xiaojun flashes the light at Mark they all scream, horrified.

—

“WHO IS THAT?!” Hendery yells as he clings onto Xiaojun while he still had the light on Mark, the Canadian boy gave them a confused look before turning around then screaming along with them. 

Mark pushes them away as he joins back to his group, as the lights flash back on.

As Xiaojun turns off his flashlight they wait for the light above the figure to light up. 

When it does it reveals someone unexpected,

Taeyong, he smiles “I see you made some new friends, Mark.” Mark nods slowly as he backs them up slowly “Don’t worry, I’m not here to scold you, I’m here for their boss” by ‘other boss’ Taeyong meant Kun. 

After Taeyong had said that he walks towards Mark and hands him a parachute, four to be exact. “Wear them and get out of here quickly” Mark questions but he secures them on tightly to him alongside his friend group, “Goodbye for now, Mark” Taeyong smiles as he grabs onto the younger’s wrist as he ran to window before throwing Mark through the window as his parachute saves him before he landed. 

When Taeyong saw the parachute do it’s action, he turns to the ‘enemy’ “Go ahead, I only did that to him because he didn’t obey my orders” They looked at each other fir a second before looking back at Taeyong who raises a brow. 

“Oh you want me to?” They all shook their heads as he jumps off the building leaving Xiaojun to stare at Taeyong who, as well, was staring at the spy. 

Both of them were quiet for a moment.

“Taeyong?” 

“Xiaojun” 

“Please speak well to Kun” 

“I will”

“Thank you” 

“And please take care of my kids” 

“That sounds weird” 

“Shut up or else I’ll throw you off this building in one go” 

“Yes sir.” 

They both smiled 

“Thank you, Xiaojun. I know we’re suppose to be enemies right now but I wanted to say that you did good, today and any other day”

“Stop flirting and get your ass out there, Boss” 

“Yes sir” 

They shared a smile as Xiaojun jumps off the platform having his parachute save him. 

“Now I’ll show you that I’m the boss that leads you.”

—

“Forever?” Winwin questions Kun nods as he steps forward with the same smile he always had, innocent, Winwin knows he’s innocent but has a devil like mind. 

“This is good for me and us, Winwin, so please understand this chance” Winwin doubts “And? What are we gonna do?” 

Kun ‘ohs’ he had never thought of anything after breaking ties “Maybe..quit? Go back to our normal lives?” Winwin scoffs “Why the hell would we quit? This is complete defeat. We worked this hard to quit? Quit our success in life?” 

“What success?! We went to jail for how many times?! Worked hard to go through the same progress? We didn’t success anything! Only to get the title of worst criminals!” 

“Then why are we planning to destroy NCT? Why not just talk to Taeyong?” 

“And we will” 

Said Taeyong as he walks towards the two with a grin.

“Taeyong..” Winwin said hinting Kun to turn around, the younger boss does. 

The two bosses share a look 

“I’ll see you later, Kun” Winwin said as he jogs out the room leaving both of them to stare. 

“You look tired” Kun said as he walks towards Taeyong who stopped half way “Talk about yourself” Kun chuckles not denying. 

“So you want to break ties?” Taeyong said while picking up the fake briefcase and placing it aggressively onto the table “No..but I want to have mine become yours” 

Taeyong smiles in excitement “Then lets”

“Let’s lead them like a boss we are.”

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NCT becomes a brand new company with 2 leaders, now they are facing their biggest threat ever....  
> COFFEE MACHINE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! this is SADLY the end and i had so much fun writing this! I cant believe i havent touched this in a while so i hope this ending made you happy like i was! Btw there might be some more fics that are sequels to this so keep an eye out! Anyways i hope you enjoy reading this and please comment what you think of the whole thing! Enjoy!~ 💚

* * *

_ Years Later _

Jaehyun walks through the door with his hands gripping onto his backpack straps as he saw Doyoung adjusting his glasses while watering his small plant beside his desk, he smiles as he walks to Doyoung’s work space, playfully ruffling his gelled hair. “Jaehyun! Oh my god I can’t believe you just did that!” Doyoung slaps his hand away threatening him with his sharpened pencil, Jaehyun backs up as he chuckles deeply giving Doyoung a wave as he heads to his own work space, Doyoung huffs but still manages to smile then continues to work peacefully.

As Jaehyun sat down in his chair he laughs at himself, it has already been 2 years after that war? It seems unrealistic, he really thought that he’ll die but thanks to Yuta he’s alive, he should really buy him some coffee because Yuta is the real hero to him but sometimes the elder gets too ahead of himself and ends up bragging to everyone in the office which was Jaehyun’s fault. He thought to myself, _What if Yuta didn’t kick that grenade off the roof? What if Yuta went to check on Mark? What if I never came up to the roof? What if I never had chosen sniper and instead became a spy? Would everything change?_ But obviously Jaehyun wasn’t thinking straight, there were several answers to all the questions he had thought of.

“Jaehyun!” Yuta said jogging to his side as he embraces Jaehyun while he rubs his cheek against his own arms, “Hey, Yuta, I missed you” Yuta pulls away smirking teasingly receiving a smack on the arm making the elder jokingly groan in agony “Where’s Mark by the way?” Yuta runs his hand through his hair as he sighs “He’s practicing with Hendery and Xiaojun” Jaehyun perks his eyebrows up “He’s not practicing alone?” Yuta shook his head, forming a pout with his lips “Yeah..and I asked if I can join but all he said to me was I was too old! That little brat, how dare he call me old when he’s the one that’s in his angsty phase!” Jaehyun laughs louder than he expected making Yuta glare at him but ended up cracking a smile.

—

“You’re doing great, Hendery!” Mark said giving him a fist bump, Hendery smiles shyly “Thanks..” Mark chuckles while patting Hendery’s back making him ease himself and relax while he was around Mark. Hendery’s breath hitches at the sudden contact but he shrugs it off as he follows Mark’s actions, he places his left foot in front and his right foot in the back, both of his arms stretches across his own sniper, looking through the small eye piece he locks his eye onto the red and white target that set up far away from them, he breathes in and out steadily as his finger twitches against the trigger, he can feel Mark’s gaze onto him but he ignores every single sound around him, he finally pulls the trigger, putting down his sniper as he squints to see where the bullet had landed. 

Mark gasps as he ran towards the target along with Hendery who was curious as well, they both look at each other in shocked as they saw that the bullet went through the target “Wow Hendery! You’re better than me at this point! Well done, I’ll tell Yuta and Jaehyun that you’re improving!” Hendery laughs “Thanks! But I don’t think I’m better than the legendary Mark Lee!” Mark rolls his eyes playfully as they both ran back to the base. 

As they continue practicing Xiaojun had came back with a box of water and a bag of snacks, while he places down the items he sat down at the lawn chairs that were shining brightly as the sun hits them, he looks fondly at the two practicing not looking away from any of them, he really admires both of them, they really inspire him, somehow, but it felt weird to remember that years ago they were enemies, at one point when they were adjusting to the new environment Xiaojun told Hendery he wanted to blow up the place, it made him laugh at his old thoughts, it was absolutely ridiculous. 

Mark turns around to see Xiaojun smiling widely as he fully saw Xiaojun’s face he had dropped his ‘cool act’ as he blushes bashfully, Hendery notices and smirks teasing Mark as they took a break making the Canadian boy smack him harshly, Xiaojun just watches them as he accidentally drank Mark’s water, both of the snipers shockingly looks at Xiaojun as he drank all of Mark’s water which made Mark himself heat up.

“Xiaojun...that’s my water..” Xiaojun’s jaw fell open as he looked at the name tag that definitely said “Mark” but in messy handwriting, Xiaojun screeches as he apologizes while quickly giving Mark another water bottle, Mark just sat there forgiving Xiaojun again and again. 

“You two basically shared a kiss” Hendery said making the situation 10x worse, Xiaojun stood up to pinch Hendery’s ear causing the younger screech in a high pitch voice, Mark just chuckles at their playful fight until they both got aggressive, one of them taking out a knife and another taking out a grenade which made Mark panic.

Mark wraps his arms Xiaojun to make him put away his grenade causing Hendery to tease more, Mark hushes him still having his arms securely around the shorter spy, Xiaojun puts his grenade slowly into his pocket as he clung himself onto the Canadian boy, Mark blushes at the sudden movement, “You two are so cute” Hendery said chuckling while he sat back into his lawn chair staring at the two fondly. 

Mark carries Xiaojun towards his lawn chair as he plops Xiaojun into his own causing him to pout. 

—

“Good afternoon, Mr. Lee” Taeyong looks up at the smiling bunny faced suited man, he processes his brain for a moment until noticing it was Doyoung, “Oh hello, Doyoung” the younger walks up to Taeyong’s desk placing stacked papers onto it making the whole desk shook “What are these?” Taeyong’s tone changes into a much more furious tone “Coffee machine is broken again by 18 employees” Taeyong eyes widened as he was in total disbelief “But most of them is Jaemin” which didn’t make it any better but he already knew that this day will be coming once again “I cannot believe that I have to pay for bills from now own and Kun just sits around having the best time of his life” Doyoung shook his head “Kun is actually paying for the equipment damage, so it’s much more stressful than whatever you’re doing” Taeyong glares at the younger’s joke “It’s not funny” Doyoung couldn’t hold back his laugh as he blurted out a loud laugh that Kun could probably hear from the bottom floor. 

Taeyong just sat there pouting like a child which made Doyoung take out something from his bag.

It was a cake, specifically Taeyong’s favourite cake. 

Doyoung opens the top part of the packaging as he slices the first piece with a fork, “Say ‘Ah~’” Taeyong hesitates for a moment but ended up opening his mouth for the cake, and only for the cake, not for Doyoung’s sake because that’s silly. Right?

Wrong! Deep down in Taeyong’s heart he wanted to be the one to take care of Doyoung, “Taste good?” Taeyong nods having now the best time of his life, he realizes that yes bills can stress him out but he’s always grateful for Doyoung to be by his side, but you may ask what happened to Taeil? Well Taeil left Taeyong to be Winwin’s student, Taeil didn’t want to sit all day and become a service so he decides to fight alongside Winwin. 

“Thank you, Doyoung, I mean it” Taeyong said in the most sincere tone making Doyoung tear up dramatically (which he didn’t cry) “Anything for you, Taeyong, and I meant it”

“Anyways I have to go back to my work, I’ll see you later, Mr. Lee” 

“I love you, Mr. Kim” 

“I love you too” 

—

Winwin wraps Taeil’s wounds as they kept bleeding through the material “Thank you, Winwin..” Taeil said shyly avoiding all eye contact with the younger, his eyes only looking at the beautiful chinese styled walls, he then looks at Winwin who’s face was so perfect. “No need to thank me I’m only doing this because I care about you” Taeil blushes at the comment trying to hide his face with the arm that Winwin was patching up, as Winwin tried to grab his arm he notices that Taeil was...crying? 

But why? Did Winwin say something to make him cry? Yes, yes he did. Taeil admires Winwin ever since he stepped into the building, he’d always try to be noticed by the younger but will always get pushed away and ignored, this moment right now is so unreal to Taeil especially being this close to him.

Winwin looks at Taeil worriedly as he places his hand onto the elder’s head patting it slowly as he tries to comfort him but made him sob more and more. 

Taeil could feel his heart beat faster, it felt like his heart will jump out of his chest it almost felt painful to even breathe, Taeil really is a fond of Winwin and through the years he’s been finally cared for and noticed from his ‘soulmate’. 

Soulmate does sound cheesy but Winwin himself said that which Taeil always remember, it soothes his heart as it beats normally.

“Are you okay now, Taeil?” Winwin said as his arms wrapped around Taeil has gotten tighter, Taeil didn’t even notice that he was in Winwin’s arms that he clung onto Winwin feeling himself sink into the younger’s touch. 

“Yeah...,Winwin?” 

“Hm?” 

“I like you a lot..” 

“I know and I like you too” 

It felt unrealistic at first but Taeil knew it was real when Winwin places a soft kiss onto his forehead which made the elder smile widely. 

—

“Does your arm still hurt?” Ten asks placing the screwdriver down as he looks up at Johnny who was flexing his robotic arm “Not anymore, thanks Ten” the Thai boy smiles nodding, “No need to thank me, it was just a screw that wasn’t secured” Johnny smiles as he rolls down his sleeve “No I must thank you for being by my side for 3 years, I can’t believe that we were friends even when our groups hated each other” Ten hums in agreement. 

“Will you think that people will question my arm?” Johnny asks putting on his shoes alongside Ten as they both head out of the building together “No way! They’ll think it’s cool so don’t worry” Johnny smiles while he intertwines his hands with Ten which made the Thai boy flustered but does it as well. 

It was cool. 

—

“Mr. Qian I have some good news for you” Lucas said walking towards Kun’s desk as he places the beige file onto the wooden desk, “What is it?” Kun asked taking out the papers with ID’s attached to them “New employees” Kun raises his an eyebrow “Does Taeyong know about this?” Lucas nods.

Kun hums in approval. 

“Shotaro and Sungchan...I can see potential in them” Lucas nods as he plops in a lollipop into his mouth as he says his goodbyes to Kun and heads out

—

“Where’s Kun? He has to drive us to that event!” Haechan said, looking around alongside Yangyang who was too impatient “We woke up early for this but he’s not even here!” Haechan nods in agreement. 

As the chaotic duo searches for the driver Chenle and Jungwoo plays rock, paper, scissors as they wait while Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno does ‘ASMR’ in the corner. 

It was definitely weird to see a couple of kids doing weird stuff in a shady alleyway, but they didn’t mind stares. 

As Haechan and Yangyang see Kun’s car pull up they tell the Dreamies that he’s here, as everyone settled in the car Chenle was the first person to request a song, “Play BOSS!” Jungwoo laughs “I wanna hear, Jungwoo’s voice!” Kun starts the engine as he handed the cord to Jungwoo who was in the front seat, he searches for the song in his playlist when he plugs in the cord he then clicks onto the song.

It was chaotic and loud at first but when an hour past the dreamies fall asleep causing Jungwoo and Kun chuckle.

When they arrived to the event they became hyper and energetic once again.

—

A few weeks later

“Everyone gather around! The new employees are arriving shortly!” said Taeyong as he fixes his tie, earning a “Yes sir!” from everyone, Kun just stood there biting his lip nervously.

Everyone was nervous especially Taeyong who now has to take care of 23 employees alongside of Kun, they both know it’ll be a full of responsibility but they trust each other. 

After a while they heard the door open slowly causing everyone to freeze and wait for who’ll come out of the door.

It reveals a Japanese boy and a fairly tall boy, they were dressed in the same suits, as they came up to the front to shake Taeyong and Kun’s hands rhey were greeted by everyone. 

The air seems so warm, somehow, Taeyong felt the need to tear up. 

The company was so small at first, many other companies bashed him for making this decision especially them saying that he’ll never successful but with a sprinkle of miracles people started to apply to his company, then became one of the most successful company in Korea. 

It started off with only 5 members then it grew to 23 in a span of years, it felt like a dream at first but he now realizes that it was all real, from the beginning it was real. 

He now has a successful company with another leader, Kun, and now found his true lover, Doyoung, and the members keeping his shoulders high, high enough to even lift them up as well. 

This felt like the end right? No it was only the beginning of a new Empathy. 

—

Ending.

Sincerely~ Taeyong, Taeil, Johnny, Yuta, Kun, Doyoung, Ten, Jaehyun, Winwin, Jungwoo, Lucas, Mark, Xiaojun, Hendery, Renjun, Jeno, Haechan, Jaemin, Yangyang, Chenle, Jisung, Shotaro, Sungchan. 

BONUS:

“Morning, Yuta” Jaehyun said mixing in his cream with his coffee as he stopped his movement when he heard the coffee machine vibrating, he turns his head to see that Yuta had already broken the coffee machine “Again?” Yuta nods slowly as he tries to hide behind Jaehyun when Doyoung comes out of the corner with an evil grin “Yuta? You broke it again?” Yuta comes out of hiding and shook it head hoping that Doyoung won’t snitch again from Day 1. 

“Don’t worry I’ll tell Taeyong that Jaehyun broke it this time.” Jaehyun spits out his coffee onto Yuta’s white buttoned shirt causing Doyoung to laugh at the same scene from the first day. 

“This seems too familiar” Yuta said wiping down the coffee with a napkin, “Yes, yes it does.” Jaehyun laughs alongside Doyoung. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy all the chapters! I’m planning to make a sequel to this but i’d like to know what you all want! So i’ll be putting up a poll in twitter if i should!   
> I’m mostly on twitter more:  
> @//injunnieflwr ✨

**Author's Note:**

> ✨basically moving my mafia au into ao3, oh and dont forget to follow me on twitter where other aus will be in here! @//injunnieflwr ✨


End file.
